The pain of coming out - A Drapple story
by Saphired
Summary: A difficult relationship becomes even more difficult when Draco is forced to tell the rest of Hogwarts about his passionate relationship with an apple. What will the reaction be and will the couple be able to stay together through this year filled of danger?
1. Chapter 1 - Draco's love

Draco stroked the apple seductively down its spine. Or he would, if only his precious apple actually had a spine.

Being in a relationship with an apple was difficult in many ways. The urge to take a bite of his lover was probably the worst. Not to mention the fear that his beautiful fruit would one day rot.

He looked it into its eyes, not really knowing what to do. He couldn't imagine a life without his beautiful apple by his side.

Its peel shone in the daylight. The way it reflected the sunlight was more than amazing. He found it hard to breathe when he looked at the perfection that surrounded it.

He had been trying to deny the truth. Ever since he first fell in love, he knew that there was no turning back, even though he wouldn't admit to the rest of the Hogwarts student that he intended to spend the rest of his days with an apple by his side.

Draco sighed and decided that it would be better if he kept the relationship a secret, at least for now.

He took a deep breath and looked right into the stem of the apple that he couldn't describe as anything but stunningly beautiful.

"I've been thinking", his voice was tense; as if there was something he had been holding in for a long time.

"I think we should keep our relationship a secret…" The apple didn't reply. It just existed in his hand, but that was one of the things Draco enjoyed most about it. It never interrupted him and spoke with words of stupidity like so many humans he knew had a bad habit of doing.

He pulled the apple closer to his chest, breathing passionately into the apple peel that was cold and slightly wet due to the morning dew.

"It's not like I don't love you, because you know that I do"…

"It's just that I don't know how the others would react. They think I'm incapable of loving anyone, and they would lose respect for me if they knew I was in love".

The apple didn't reply. It just lay in his hands, doing what apples do best: existing.

"Why won't you reply?" Draco whispered with a voice that longed for the loving words from one particular apple, but he never got any. He had always been the talking one in the relationship.

"You never told me your opinion about this. Are you even sure that you love me"?

A long, awkward silence followed, as neither of them had anything to say. Not that the apple actually was capable of speaking, due to the fact that it didn't have a mouth or lungs (or even a brain).

Draco got up from the bed they were sitting on and gave the apple (that was still laying on the pillow) a furious look.

"If you aren't going to do anything, this won't work! When you act like that, everything feels so one-sided"…

For a moment they were just staring at each other. Then Draco quickly turned around and ran out through the door, with eyes filled with tears of regret.


	2. Chapter 2 - sorrow sweet is sorrow sad

Apple's POV:

Apple was lying on the pillow; if possible, his eyes would most likely be filled with grief.

Ever since the day they met, Apple knew they were soul mates and if there was someone, just one single person that Apple wanted to share his life with, it must have been Draco.

The way he looked at it when eating his lunch. According to his fellow Slytherins, he looked like he had fallen from his broomstick, and that girl; Pansy Parkinson kept asking him if he wasn't feeling well.

But he was. Apple knew that he was, and Apple was too. They were feeling better than any of them had ever felt. A part of them felt whole, and when Draco picked up the green, shiny Apple from the emerald embossed fruit bowl, he knew that this apple was meant to serve a greater purpose than just ending its fruity life filling up a hungry wizard's belly.

And now they were fighting. What had Apple done wrong? It kept existing in sorrow and pain.

But then, a thought struck him. A very daring and dangerous thought, but still a thought worth thinking.

As apple knew perfectly well how it could not physically share its emotions with Draco, it would have to find a way that it could, but as it couldn't talk either, it would have to reach him in his dreams. That was the only way.

Apple lay still, not that it actually had any choice, as it couldn't move around on its own. To talk to Draco in his dreams would be almost impossible and way more difficult than the magic he always considered doing if he had arms and a functional wand and body.

Apple was fighting a battle with itself. If it decided to do this, it would have to tell him the truth. The fact that Apple was just an apple and couldn't talk was just one of its excuses for not thinking about this problem. What would Draco say? Would he still love it?

There was one and only one way to find out. Apple imagined itself taking a deep breath to make the situation slightly more dramatic as it repeated the spell in its head. It remembered it perfectly, not really knowing where it had learned such a powerful spell in the first place.

Maybe it was a blessing given to all apples with a soul?

That was one of the many questions that Apple needed to know the answer of before it rot away and the world forgot about its existence.

Apple kept lying on Draco's soft silk pillow as it waited for him to come back to get what he probably believed would be a good night's sleep.

The sound of Dracos feet walking became louder and louder before he entered the dorm, putting the apple away and throwing an old t-shirt over it before he got undressed and started putting on his pajamas.

Apple felt the anger building up under his apple peel, as he knew that Draco was aware of the fact that Apple enjoyed watching him getting undressed.

How did Draco know about that?

He had noticed how the usually green apple got a quite visible shade of red, but this time, he didn't want it to see his half naked, pale body that Apple would do anything to be able to touch again.

When Draco finished changing into his pajamas he removed the t-shirt from Apple and went to bed.

This is it. It's now or never, Apple thought dramatically to itself as it prepared to do something no apples had ever done before. He was contacting the love of its life through his dreams.


End file.
